Pixie Fever
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Albus' Daughter is visiting and finds Minerva unconscious....will love ensue? ADMM duh! Though not much Minerva in it.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me from Opportunity Knocked But Once. Hope everyone likes it and no infringement intended from anyone!!!!!!!

**Pixie Fever**

**I own nothing!**

**summary: Albus' daughter finds Minerva unconcious .....will love insue? ADMM duh!**

**Chapter 1: Rhea and Minerva**

It was not every day that Albus' daughter came to visit him. In fact it was a very odd occurrence indeed for Rhea Allanah Dumbledore to show up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was supposed to be at school at Valkins Academy of Magic in New York. But apparently the school had closed early for summer and her mother and step-father were away on business so here she was having breakfast at the teacher's table with all the professors and students staring at her.

"Papa is this why you didn't want me to come here? Because I'd get stared at so much?" the young fifteen year old beauty asked.

"Partly," Albus answered, "I'm sorry about this sweetie."

"No it's fine. I suppose that's my lot in life for being the daughter of a hero," Rhea teased patting his hand. Albus chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

"So where is the infamous Professor McGonagall? I get all these letters and Phawkes squawks nonstop about her. I came wanting to meet her and she's not here? I was under the impression punctuality was an OCD of hers," Rhea replied looking around the teachers table.

"OCD?" Albus asked.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," Rhea replied.

"Oh…no she does not have that; and quite honestly I'm not sure where she is. It's not like her to be late," Albus frowned worriedly.

"Uh-oh I know that look. Why don't I go look for her?" Rhea asked standing.

"Rhea you don't know where her rooms are do you?" Albus asked.

"Well if I remember Gregory's stories then the Transfiguration private rooms are on the third floor by the Gryffindor Tower. The painting of Lord Gryffindor?" Rhea asked.

"Yes that's right…but be careful. You've never been here before I don't want you to get lost," Albus replied holding her wrist.

"Don't worry papa I'll be fine," Rhea smiled and pulled away exiting through the teachers' private entrance.

Rhea was impeccably good with directions and in no time at all had found Gryffindor Tower and the portrait. She looked up at the grand portrait of the former Headmaster and smiled.

"Godric Gryffindor I presume?"

"Yes, and who might you be my beauty?" the painting asked smiling.

"Rhea Dumbledore. I came to see what was keeping the Deputy is she up?"

"I do not know. She likes her privacy so we portraits aren't allowed in her bedroom," the painting replied. "Well can I go in and see?" Rhea asked.

"Depends on if you have the password?" Godric said.

"Umm….I thank papa said it was something about….Courage prevails?"

"Very good," the paining nodded and swung open for her.

She entered the simple but tasteful sitting room and sighed.

"Well this is definitely nothing mother would like. I love it!" she smiled crossing over to the only other door. She knocked lightly and when there was no answer she quietly opened the door and peered in.

From the light in the room Rhea gasped seeing a woman lying face down on the floor. She ran over the woman and gently turned her over brushing back the black curls.

"Good Lord she's hot as Hades," Rhea gasped as she picked up the discarded wand not far form the woman's hand. The wand sparked lightly and warmed Rhea. This was odd for a wand but the teenager shook it off and waved it levitating Minerva off of the ground and laying her back in the bed pulling the covers over her. She ran to the bathroom and got a cool wet rag to place on the woman's forehead before running into the sitting room and throwing some floor powder into the fireplace.

"Uh…the infirmary please."

An image of a small office with a woman in a nurse's robes came into view.

"Um he-hello are you the nurse for Hogwarts'?" Rhea asked.

"I am. What's wrong child?" Poppy asked kneeling before the flames.

"Um…well I'm Albus' daughter, Rhea. I'm in the Deputy's room and she has a very high fever and blisters around her mouth and ears. I think its Pixie Fever," Rhea said nervously.

"Oh dear I'll be right over…is Albus there?" Poppy asked concernedly.

"No he isn't…will you call him please. I don't want to leave the Professor alone," Rhea said disappearing form the flames. Poppy quickly gathered her things and sent a note to Albus' office before heading to Minerva's rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As it turn out Rhea was dead on in her diagnosis. Minerva had a terrible case of Pixie Fever; a terrible ailment characterized by high fevers, delusional conversations, and red hot pink blisters around the lips and ears.

The fever is incredibly contagious and as Albus and Rhea appeared to be the only ones that had ever had it apart from Poppy…it was not hard to discover who'd watch over the deputy.

"Papa she's really pretty," Rhea sighed as she sat in chair with her elbows on the bed.

"Yes she is," Albus nodded stroking his Deputy's hand while sitting on the bed.

"Papa I have a question," Rhea said sitting up.

"What is it sweetie?" Albus asked turning to the child.

"I've been reading up on the health and life of witches. Now tell me if I'm wrong but compared to mother and Gregory because they are muggles they are what they are. But I'm half witch so I'll live roughly seventy years over the muggle life and a pureblood witch will live about hundred or so more right?" Rhea asked.

"Yes that's correct," Albus said looking at his daughter oddly.

"So even though she's past child bearing age as a muggle she's still fairly fertile in magical worlds especially since she's a pureblood," Rhea said crawling on the bed.

"Yes?" Albus nodded still not understanding his daughter's thinking.

"Then when she's better you can tell her how much you love her and I can get a step-mother and maybe some siblings," Rhea deduced.

"What!?" Albus blinked.

"Daddy really…even Evan and Eric can tell you're in love with Miss McGonagall and they're idiots," Rhea snorted.

"You really shouldn't call your brothers idiots," Albus chastised.

"No I really should because they really are. What's more is they think because they are older they can do what ever they want with me and let me tell you…I am NOT into getting impregnated by my step-father's spoiled trust fund children," Rhea huffed.

"Impregnated!? Where were your mother and Gregory when this was happening," Albus snapped.

"He was working and she was socializing. I get money and a kiss on the head as thy go out the door and leave me with my brothers. Although after last time I don't think they'll try getting on top of me for a while," Rhea smirked.

"What did you do?" Albus asked curiously trying to control his anger at his ex-wife and her family.

"Hexed them where the sun doesn't shine," Rhea said proudly.

"Rhea are you still a…you're still a virgin aren't you?" Albus asked leaning over to take his daughter's hand in his.

"Yes. They never actually tried to enter me till this past break when I hexed them. After that I begged mum and Gregory to send me to you. They were going to Canada so they agreed," Rhea replied, "But its okay now because I'm back with you. And I can still be your little robin right?"

"You will always be my robin," Albus smiled pulling her into his lap and kissing her head. She sighed happily snuggling into his arms as they watched the professor sleep.

After a while of watching her Rhea started to hum a song from one of her favorite musicals. Albus smiled as he rubbed her back remembering the last time he had gotten to visit he had taken her to the performance. He quietly sang in harmony with her humming his voice a deep and rich baritone.

**Some enchanted evening  
you may see a stranger,  
you may see a stranger  
across a crowded room  
And somehow you know,  
you know even then  
that somewhere you'll see her  
Again and again.**

Rhea smiled as she listened to his voice and imagined a party where an auburn haired wizard would spy an ebony haired beauty and ask for a dance. Her eyes fixated on Minerva's sleeping form she joined in; her voice light and sweet.

_Some enchanted evening  
Someone may be laughin',  
You may hear her laughin'  
Across a crowded room  
And night after night,  
As strange as it seems  
The sound of her laughter  
Will sing in your dreams._

With his daughter's voice Albus pictured a Ministry Ball a few years ago when he realized he was in love with his Deputy. It was the moment he had zeroed in on her laughter across the crowded room and had stared fixated on her form for several minutes wishing she was his._  
_  
**Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?**

Albus sang softly kissing Rhea's head.

_Fools give you reasons,  
Wise men never try._

Rhea said looking up into his blue eyes pointedly. Albus smiled and nodded as they both sang the ending.

_**Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you  
Across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side,  
And make her your own  
Or all through your life you  
May dream all alone.**_

Rhea soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Albus kept a tight hold of her as he tried to figure out a way to get full custody of her and how to tell Minerva he was in love with her. Neither women heard how softly nor how heart felt he sang to himself._**  
**_  
**Once you have found her,  
Never let her go.  
Once you have found her,  
Never let her go!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

I hope everyone likes Rhea. She's lived in America for a while so that will explain the way she acts...maybe. XD

**Chapter 2: Delusions and Happiness  
**

For the next two days Albus and Rhea spent all their time in Minerva's quarters taking care of her. They placed cool rags on her head and cooling charms on her blankets to keep the fever at bay. They even allowed her all her delusional conversations.

Today was one of them.

"No, no you must get the goblin in the corner before the one in the fireplace Albus!" Minerva cried as she sat on her knees on the end of the bed.

"The what?" Albus asked looking very frazzled with his hair standing at odd ends and dust all over his robes from being under the bed.

It seemed today Minerva's room was infested with goblins and she was most insistent on them being gotten out of her room. Of course the thing was there was nothing there.

"Isn't it obvious daddy," Rhea said standing on the bed by Minerva, "she wants you to get them in order. And seriously that corner one is nasty looking…be careful."

"Oh yes Albus please be careful," Minerva nodded, "I love you too much for you to get hurt by the nasty goblin."

Minerva seemed to always say she loved Albus in every delusion she had…this gave Albus the strength to carry on with looking for all the nonexistent creatures and hope that she loved him even when she was better.

With that Albus puffed up his chest and cautiously pounced into the indicated corner. Minerva's triumphant squeal telling him he'd gotten the offensive imaginary thing.

A week after she had gotten the fever it broke and Minerva's delusions were gone. Now that she was sleeping peacefully Albus left to the hearing he had set up in America about his child. Rhea elected to stay behind and watch over Minerva considering Poppy and all the other professors were now officially gone for the summer.

Minerva groaned softly and blearily opened her sore eyes to see the subtle darkness of her room. She felt like she'd just been hit twenty times in the head by a mountain troll. She turned her head and found her glasses on the night stand. Slipping them onto the bridge of her nose her eyesight cleared somewhat and she was surprised to see a young girl sleeping in a chair by the bed.

She found the girl to be very pretty though small. Through the dimness of the table light she saw a slim frame with delicate features and a dark brownish red hair color that was curly and went to her shoulders. As the professor watched the child the girl stirred and opened her eyes to reveal striking blue green eyes.

Rhea rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gasped jumping out of her chair.

"Oh dear I didn't think you'd be awake till daddy got back. Well no matter. How are you feeling Ms. McGonagall," Rhea asked hurriedly.

"Fine. Who are you?" Minerva blinked wearily.

"Oh yes you've been quite out of it for a few days so we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Rhea Allanah Dumbledore; Albus' daughter," she smiled extending her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a very long day and all Albus wanted to do was check on Minerva and sleep. He had just spoken the password and entered her sitting room when he heard laughter from her bedroom. Being the gentleman he knocked and upon receiving admittance entered the room to find his child sitting on the bed by his Deputy happily chatting away.

"Well I see our patient is doing better. Nurse what's the status report?" Albus asked smiling.

"Temperature is about 99.0, the blisters are subsiding, and I washed her hair so she looks pretty for you," Rhea said standing on the edge of the bed and saluting before jumping onto his back as he turned around. "And I got her to eat!"

"Excellent work," Albus laughed patting the legs that were wrapped around his waist, "Oh and I have news my little robin."

"What?" Rhea asked curiously.

"All custody of your step-father and mother was revoked and you can now live with me and your mother will visit when ever she finds the time," Albus laughed.

"Are you serious?" Rhea asked.

"Completely," Albus nodded smiling at Minerva because he could not see his daughter's face.

He heard her reaction though because she gave a very high pitched scream of excitement before jumping off his back and running around the room shouting, "I get to stay! I get to stay!"

"Well she seems happy," Minerva chuckled from where she was sitting up in the bed.

Her braid hanging over her shoulder with her glasses on the end if her nose. Albus thought she was beautiful.

"Yes I was too…but I think there is something that would make us both happier," Albus said turning serious.

"What?" Minerva frowned in confusion.

"If you were with us," Rhea said as she stood behind Albus with her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Minerva and spending the last week taking care of you makes me aware of the fact that we have to make the most out of now. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Albus asked pulling a small ring out of his pocket.

The ring was of gold with a brilliant 4 karat diamond in a simple square cut. It was elegant and sensible and simple. Perfect for Minerva.

Minerva gasped as tears came to her eyes. With a trembling hand she took the ring from his hand and put it on her right ring finger before flinging herself into Albus' arms and repeatedly kissing his face.

"I believe that is a yes!!!" Rhea laughed delightedly.

"Yes!" Minerva squealed as Albus laughed deeply and Rhea twirled around the room.

* * *

Good? Bad? Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly own none of this....but the story.**

Okay I hadn't planned on writing this part but after reviews I think I need it....and afterward have a small epi chapter. 

So here is the Wedding!

_**Chapter 3: Wedding Day Drama!  
**_

It was clear that Rhea Dumbledore thrived under pressure. The very next day after her father and his Deputy had gotten engaged she had asked to plan the wedding. The professors had agreed; Minerva only doing so after Albus assured her that while Rhea acted like him she did not in fact share his tastes in decorating or clothes.

The two professors had set the date to be July 31st of that year. They figured they had waited far to long to admit their feeling that they should not wait to declare it to the world.

The world indeed. The paper tried its best to scandalize the situation but the fact was…Albus and Minerva had far too many supporters. All in all everyone was thrilled for the wedding.

Rhea especially and the girl had worked wonders in the six weeks she had to plan the wedding. Who ever would have thought a fifteen year old girl could do it? Not many but she had. Some of her methods had been strange but still they worked. Although how she got Horace Slughorn to be an usher with best man Aberforth Dumbledore; or got Rolanda Hooch into a bride's maid dress we may not want to know.

Even so the day had arrived and everyone was giddy with anticipation; especially the wedding party for Rhea had made Minerva's gown herself and had allowed absolutely no one to see it till she was done beautifying Minerva.

"I am a genius! Miss Minerva you look absolutely ravishing and my father will stop breathing the moment you walk through the door," Rhea beamed as she turned her back to the mirror and leaned against the vanity.

"You really think so Rhea?" Minerva asked observing herself in the full length mirror by the vanity.

"Oh completely. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on everything down stairs and make sure dad's not passed out from anxiety yet," Rhea smiled. She had her hand on the door knob when she stopped and said so softly Minerva almost did not hear it. "I'm very glad to have you as a step-mother," Rhea whispered before disappearing out of the room.

Minerva sat there staring at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. "I'm glad to have you as a daughter Rhea," she said to herself before picking up her bouquet and exiting the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wedding was taking place on the grounds of the Dumbledore estate at sunset. Everything was set and beautiful in greens, reds, and yellows. A red carpet was rolled out between the two aisles and a delicate archway was set up at the beginning of the walkway. All around were strategically and artistically placed red and yellow roses with ferns. At the other end of the red carpet Minister Graber stood waiting with Aberforth Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn. All the guests were seated or standing close to their seats chatting. Albus was shaking hands with Minerva's mother and father when he looked up and saw Rhea running down the lane to them.

He smiled brightly at his daughter; his pride and joy. Her brownish red hair was curled and half of it was pulled back with pins and yellow roses with a few bits framing her face. Her blue green eyes were shining brightly with laughter and joy and she looked absolutely stunning in the light red spaghetti strap dress she had made herself.

She came up to her father and smiled brightly.

"She's ready and so are the bride's maids," Rhea exclaimed.

"Excellent. Before we start Rhea I want you to meat Maximus and Loretta McGonagall. These are Minerva's parents," Albus said fixing her hair a bit before pushing her in front of the two.

"Oh it's a pleasure Lord and Lady McGonagall," Rhea bowed respectfully.

"I'm sure. I hear you are the one responsible for everything here and dressed my little girl?" Maximus asked putting his large hand under her small chin and gently lifting it up to look in her eyes.

"Um yes sir…I just really wanted to do something for Miss Minerva and papa…I wanted it perfect," Rhea said biting her lip.

"I think you've accomplished it," the man said softly. Rhea smiled brilliantly at him.

"All right dear leave the poor child alone and go get your daughter before Albus has a heat attack," Loretta teased lightly, "You will sit with me Rhea yes?"

"Oh um yes ma'am if you wish it," Rhea nodded as her father kissed her head and went to take his place. She, Loretta, and the rest of the guests sat down as a lovely soft tune began to waft in the air.

Albus stood tall dressed in black dress robes and a red tie. His groom's men were also in their best black dress robes; though their ties were a soft gold color. The groom's men were Horace Slughorn, Daniel Potter, Alastor Moody, and Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth was the best man.

The bride's maids appeared all wearing Greek inspired one shoulder gowns in a soft golden color, the same color as the men's ties, with red roses in their Greek hair dos. The bride's maids were Poppy Pomfrey, Madison Potter, Sabrina Sinistra, and Rolanda Hooch. Rolanda was the maid of honor.

When the last bride's maid had taken her place the soft music turned into the wedding march and the congregation stood as Minerva and her father appeared at the archway.

Albus' eye twinkled more brightly than ever as he gaped and forgot to breathe staring at the goddess that was slowly walking down the aisle to him. Minerva was beauty personified. Her hair shown brightly in the setting sun as it hung loosely around her porcelain face; two strands on either side of her face were twisted and held behind her head with a diamond pin. Her make up was soft and her eyes smoky bringing out the emerald color in her eyes. The dress was made of the finest silk and was an off white color. The design was all Rhea's own.

The bodice was fitted and corset style with slightly loose off the shoulder straps. All along the bodice were tiny flower designs done meticulously in crystals. The bottom of the dress was a full and layered set of skirts that swished when Minerva moved and had a slight train following behind her. A gossamer veil was over her face and held in place with a diamond tiara. Her shoes were opened toed two inch heels that were made of the finest satin.

When they had reached the end of the aisle Maximus lifted the veil, as was custom, and kissed his daughter softly on the cheek before handing her off to Albus.

"By the gods Minerva you are stunning," Albus whispered softly.

"Thank you…Rhea did all of it," Minerva blushed.

Albus turned to his child and gave her a subtle wink before they both turned to the Minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of these two souls. Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Maximus said gruffly before walking over to Loretta's other side and sitting by her.

"The couple has chosen the ancient wizarding binding ceremony. Take note that this cannot be performed correctly if the two are not soul mates in every since of the word," the minister replied, "Albus… Minerva please take hold of each others left wrists."

The professors did as requested neither taking their eyes off the other.

"Do you Minerva Katherine McGonagall take Albus Percival Wulfiric Brain Dumbledore to be you life partner through peace and war, through death and health for all eternity?"

"I do," Minerva replied.

"Do you Albus Percival Wulfiric Brain Dumbledore take Minerva Katherine McGonagall as your life partner through peace and war, through death and health for all eternity?" the minister continued as he wrapped a golden rope around their wrists.

"I do," Albus nodded in earnest.

"As I bind this thread to them may they always remember they are not alone in the world and they are loved by the only one that will ever love them to death," the minister exclaimed as he placed the tip of his wand on the thread and chanted, "One in life, one in death, one it love. Blessed be!"

A purple light shot from his wand and wrapped around the thread cutting it and rolling it around their ring fingers to form a solid gold band that glowed softly before becoming a harden metal and sitting on their hands.

"I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," the minister smiled pulling back his wand. Albus did not need to be told twice as he gently cupped Minerva's face and brought their lips together in a soft and loving kiss.

When they broke apart the minister took their hands and raised them in the air exclaiming, "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore!" The congregation erupted into cheers as the couple walked down the aisle and into the estate for the reception.

* * *

The wedding reception was wonderful and everyone was dancing and laughing and eating.

Rhea had received many compliments on her gowns and the wonderful wedding she had planned. A few people even asked her to help them with their weddings. She had politely turned them all down claiming to want to finish school first.

She had danced with her father, Maximus, Aberforth, and a few of Minerva's nephews before deciding to take a break and get a drink. She was standing to the side of the room sipping a glass of ginger ale watching Minerva and Albus waltzing together when she felt two strong hands of different sizes clamp onto her shoulders. She whipped around and her eyes rose up to see the tan and cruel faces of her step-brothers. Evan and Eric smiled down at Rhea cheekily.

"Lovely wedding Rhea. We're having a grand time," Evan smirked as he tried to caress her cheek.

Rhea slapped away his hand and back up slightly snarling. "What are you two doing here? You weren't invited," she snapped.

"Come now darling sister. Did you forget that when dad and Caroline married we were sent to stay with Gran and Gramps?" Eric smirked.

"No I didn't…that doesn't explain why you are here," Rhea snapped.

"You don't honestly think Albus is going to keep you now that he's married to that sexy little thing," Evan laughed pointing to Minerva.

"Her name's Minerva and I'd thank you to mind your own business," Rhea said crossing her arms.

"I do love when she gets that little bit of fire in her," Eric laughed as he and Evan closed in on her.

"Now be a good little girl and come with us," Evan said taking Rhea's arm roughly, "Dad said we were to come get you so you would annoy Albus."

"Leave me alone!" Rhea shouted bringing everything in the room to a screeching halt.

"Now what exactly is the problem here boys?" Maximus asked walking up on them.

"Mind your business old man we're just trying to get our bratty senseless sister to learn her manners," Evan snapped.

"Old man?" Maximus said raising his eye brow he forcibly moved the man's hand from Rhea's small arm and pulled the girl close to him.

"I believe Rhea has enough manners and sense to tell who is and isn't an idiot," Maximus chuckled.

"How dare you!" Evan shouted as he and Eric took swings at the old man.

Maximus fought them as well as he could be being out numbered and on the ground. He was just getting the upper hand when two sets of strong hands hurled the men off of him and helped him up.

"I was winning you know," Maximus sighed dusting off his robes.

"We know but we couldn't let you have all the fun," Aberforth smirked as Albus turned on the two men and pointed his wand at him.

Everyone in the ballroom could feel the anger radiating off of him. Everyone was deathly quiet. Evan and Eric glared angrily at Albus and looked warily at his wand.

"What are you doing here!?" Albus snapped. "We came to get Rhea. We figured you wouldn't care since you had that to play with now," Eric fool heartedly answered pointing at Minerva. Minerva was standing just inches away from her parents and Rhea.

"I told Gregory and Caroline you were not to see her again. They even signed over all guardianship to me you have no rights over here," Albus snarled, "And after what Rhea's told be what makes you think I won't kill you know!?"

"Rhea lies all the time. We've never laid a hand on her," Evan growled.

"I don't lie! You said you wanted me to have your freaking kid!" Rhea shouted.

Everyone in the room gasped as Minerva pulled Rhea close to her.

"It appears to be her words against yours," Maximus said drawing his wand and standing by Albus, "and I'm inclined to believe my new granddaughter. So why don't you get your filthy bastard self out of here before Albus and I show you what real magic is!"

Evan and Eric were stupid but they had enough sense to know not to mess with a room full of witches and wizards. They slowly stood up and bolted from the room.

When they were gone Albus sighed and turned to his guests.

"Please continue the party," he smiled and waved his wand as the music started up again. The crowd slowly dispersed once again leaving Loretta, Aberforth, Maximus, Rhea, Albus, and Minerva alone.

Albus turned to his new wife and found Rhea was desperately clinging to the woman's small frame her own thin frame shaking with tears. Albus kneeled by Rhea and gently pulled her away from Minerva. On the child's arm he saw the ugly hand mark bruise already forming.

"Rhea you know Minerva and I would never leave you with them yes?" he asked.

Rhea sniffed and nodded.

"You are my child and no one will ever take your place in my heart we'll always have a special bond together," he said softly cupping her face and wiping away the tears.

She smiled and nodded.

"So you'll be okay with going to Paris with Maximus and Loretta while Minerva and I are on our honeymoon?" he asked.

Rhea looked up at the McGonagalls and saw them smiling encouragingly at her.

"Yes all right…..as long as I can call her mama," Rhea answered turning to look at Minerva.

"If that's what you want I couldn't be happier," Minerva smiled pulling the girl into a hug.

Albus sighed happily as he saw his daughter so warmly embrace his true love. Life was good and to think it all started when Rhea popped up in his office fireplace for the summer.

* * *

Well what do you think? I hope Eric and Evan did not anger anyone too much. Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's my little Epilogue to this hope everyone has enjoyed it!**

**_Chapter 4: Epilogue…Three Years Later_**

"AGGGGHHH Albus I'm going to kill you!!!" Minerva screamed as she pushed through the contraction.

"Duly noted dear," Albus panted; his hand throbbing.

"Come on Minerva just one more push and I'll have the shoulders out," Poppy coached.

"Come on Mina you can do it," Albus coached.

Minerva cried and panted as she sat up and gave one final push. She was rewarded with her screams mixing in with that of her child's.

"It's a girl!!" Poppy exclaimed as she cut the cord and hand the screaming child to its mother. The girl silenced and stared at Minerva.

"Well I think we know who she will be attached to," Albus laughed as Poppy took the baby away to clean her and weigh her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later eighteen year-old Rhea, now a rather popular and successful wedding/party planner, came running into the Hospital wing carrying a small toddler in her arms.

"Is the baby here? What is it? What's the name?" she asked hurriedly.

"Baby?" the little boy in her arms question.

"Yes Percival a baby. You and Rhea have a baby sister," Albus answered taking the boy in his arms.

"Sissy? No, no I have good sissy. Best sissy," Percival shook his head and pouted pointing to Rhea.

"Yes but now you have a little sister. You can teach her things," Albus replied.

"Like sissy teach me?" Percival asked.

"Yes baby just like Rhea teaches you," Minerva nodded holding the little pink blanketed bundle.

"Me see?" the boy asked.

"Yes you can," Minerva smiled as she unwrapped the bundle to show them the small pink baby with a tuft of black curls and beady green eyes.

"Thank Merlin she looks just like mum," Rhea sighed, "I would not wish dad's nose on any of us,"

"Now really Rhea I find your father's nose rather attractive," Minerva scolded fondly.

"Well yeah you're his wife, mama. Of course you like his nose. I on the other had as his teenaged daughter fine its characteristic crookedness only intensifies the absurdity and utter insanity that personifies the absolute awesome wackiness that is my father," Rhea said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Your use of slang and grammar is astounding," Albus chuckled.

"I no get?" Percival frowned crossing his arms.

"Your sister means that she likes daddy's nose on daddy and not on you or her," Minerva laughed handing the new baby to Rhea.

"Oh…daddy's nose too big for me," Percival said poking Albus' crooked nose.

"Here, here," Rhea laughed and cooed to the little one. "What's her name?"

"Athena Esmeralda Dumbledore," Albus answered proudly.

"You have a thing with naming your daughters after goddesses," Rhea laughed shaking her brownish red hair.

"Maybe I do but either way I think I have the two prettiest daughters and the most beautiful wife in the world," Albus laughed kissing Rhea's head and placing a kissing to his fingers before placing them on Athena's head. He then kissed Minerva's lips sweetly.

Minerva sighed and smiled at her family laughing and cooing over the new baby together. And to think…it all started with Pixie Fever.

_The End_


End file.
